Where life may take us
by steph A15
Summary: Bella Alice and Emmett are triplets that have lived in an orphanage since they were 4 now they are 17 years old. What happens when they get turned into vampires? What will they do now?
1. Alice,Bella and Emmett

**Hey everyone this is my first story on FANFIC so I hope you like it ! ! !**

**APOV**

"Bella where is Emmett?" I said

"He is in the yard flirting with all the girls where else" Bella said

Well see my brother sister and I are triplets, we live in an orphanage with a bunch of other kids we were left here when we were only about 4 ½ now we are 17 we turn 18 on September 13 that's in a little bit more over a month. I can't wait to finally be considered an adult and be able to move out of this place. My brother sister and I have been waiting for this day since the day we got here.

"Bella I don't like the way everyone looks at us, I mean yeah we may stair off into space and see weird things but we are not freaks!" I'm just really frustrated I don't usually scream. Well I do but in excitement not anger.

"Alice be patient we are almost 18 we will be out of her in no time." she said

At that moment Emmett decided to come in the room and I don't know what took over me, I jumped into Emmett's arms and started to cry. I love my brother and sister they always protect me and make me feel better.

"Ally what's wrong?" Emmet said.

"I just h…a…te how th…ey look at us especially me, I space of more than both of you." I said

"Ally you know we both love you and we will protect you from those dumb asses I wont let them hurt you, you know that right?" he said, like the awesome loveable brother he is.

You see my brother may be huge, muscular and he may be able to scare you till you pee your pants but he is also the nicest person you will ever meet he's like a big teddy bear.

"Yes I know that Emmett but your Hot and everyone knows you can kick there ass so they never dare mess with you, but I'm short weak and I cry easily and they love to make fun of me" he held me as I cried into his shoulder.

"Alice honey they make fun of me as well, but they key is to make them think that your not scared of them and they will back off not completely but you won't get picked on as much as before" said Bella trying to cheer me up. Yeah it didn't work.

"Thanks Bella I know you may think that but I just need some time to think, I'm going for a walk".

**EMPOV**

So I walk in the room and Ally is crying. I hate how much she's affected by all of these idiots at the orphanage. We have been here for over 12 years we were never liked by anyone, we were the weird triplets that would stare of into space in the middle of class or when someone was talking to us. I hated all of the name calling everyone ignoring us pushing us in the hall, but I always had to be the anchor the strong one out of all three of us. Now Alice is all upset and I have no idea what to do.

"Bella what am I suppose to do? I just can't stand seeing her like this." I said

"Emmet we can't really do anything but let her vent. We can't help it that we see things that happen or have happened and we most definitely can't change what people do or say to us." Bella said in a sad tone.

"I hate seeing both of you acting and feeling this down I know that you hide all the pain you are feeling well so that Alice won't feel worse but I know you well enough that I can tell what you are feeling and thinking"

"Emmett I can't take it anymore! I hate living her I hate all of the things they say about all of us they make me feel like trash I hate all of them!" as she said this she started to cry it breaks my heart every time I see them cry but we will be out of here soon.

"Bella I love you and Alice so much and I'm going to get you both out of her as soon as possible, I promise you that." I will get them both out of here as soon as we turn 18.

"Bella I will-" I was quieted by Alice's scream.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Bella what was that?" I said freaking out, what I didn't notice was that Bella had already run out the door and into the woods next the orphanage.

"Bella, Alice!"I was shouting at the top of my lungs. When I finally found them I saw the worst thing I could have ever imagined. My poor little Alice was unconscious in the mouth of this scary looking man with read eyes and blood running down his mouth while sweet little Bella was in shock watching what was happening."


	2. Waking up

**HEY I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS TO LADEZMA TWILIGHT LOVER AND TWIHARDEDWARD1 FOR READING MY FIRST CHAPTER AND ADDING WHERE LIFE MAY TAKE US TO THEIR FAVORITES HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Bella, Alice!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs. When I finally found them I saw the worst thing I could have ever imagined. My poor little Alice was unconscious in the mouth of this scary looking man with read eyes and blood running down his mouth while sweet little Bella was in shock watching what was happening."

**APOV**

5 minutes before

I was sad and crying because people were being really mean to me so I decided that I was going to take a walk in the woods. I never expected to find what I did.

This gouges man with blond hair perfectly sculpted body, I could tell because he wasn't wearing a shirt. He has blood red eyes, he was a little over 6 ft and he was frowning until he saw me and that's when he smiled the most beautiful smile.

"Hey are you ok you seem sad" he said to me as he was getting closer to me his voice was like was hearing the most beautiful sound in the world, he was perfect.

"I'm just a little upset but its fine nothing for you to worry about" I managed to say after I got over the shock of how beautiful he was but before I could tell he was right in front of me leaning down like if he was going to kiss me. So me thinking what's the worse that can happen right.

I leaned forward and was about to kiss him but it wasn't a kiss he wanted to bite my neck I didn't think anything of it because I've seen the girls at the orphanage wet bitten by there boyfriends. It wasn't until he actually bite me hard that I screamed and I saw my blood coming down from my neck, Bella's shocked face was the last thing I saw before I completely blacked out.

The next thing I know I feel this burning pain that starts at my finger tips and intensifies at where my heart is. My first thought is I'm being burned alive, so I scream t the top of my lungs. It's weird but I think I'm hearing more than just me scream but I let go of the thought as the pain in my heart intensifies.

I feel like its been days that this pain started, it hasn't gotten any better in fact it's worse than before. The only good thing is that I can concentrate on more than just the pain. I love thinking about my brother and sister how I wish they were here with me so they can make all the pain go away. I really want a hug from Emmett and Bella right now.

More time passes and the pain from my ankles and wrists is starting to go away and I'm can actually feel my toes and fingers so I'm so happy. The only weird thing is that I can here more than just me breathing more than just me scream at times it's weird but I try to avoid thinking about that because I can't see or fully move my body I can't figure out what that is and it will just drive me crazy.

After an hour or so the burning was almost completely gone the only place that I could still fell it was at my heart, my heart was beating like 100 beats per minute I could barely tell the difference between beats. It seemed like the pain from every place in my body was moving to my heart and it the burning feeling was worse than ever before. And all of a sudden I hear my hear beat a really forced beat and that's it I don't hear anything else not even me breathing, at that moment I thought I was dead that is until I opened my eyes.

What I saw was lots of trees and when I sat up I saw the reason why I heard more than just me screaming.

Bella and Emmett were both on the floor with their eyes closed and bite marks on their necks. This really scares me did that man bite both of them as well and what exactly did he do to us. I had no idea but I got side tracked when I heard Bella scream and then her heart went silent, I was at her side in less than a second. She opened her eyes and when she saw me she immediately hugged me and was about to say something when we heard Emmet scream and his heart went silent. We immediately went to his side and like before I was amazed at how fast I went.

"Emmett" both Bella and I said at the same time. That was the first time we had heard our voices and they sounded like bells just like that mans.

"Alice Bella thank god you both are ok. What happened?" he said confused like we were.

"I don't know all I remember from before was this beautiful man and the burning pain" I said not knowing what had happened.

"It doesn't matter as long as we are all together" said Bella we all agreed and that's when Emmett took both Bella and I into one of his famous bear hugs. We all laughed at the familiarity and peace of this action. We stayed like that for a while.

"Hey have you guys noticed we all have blood red eyes and my throat really hurts is so dry I really need to drink some thing." Bella said and that's when I noticed the burn in my throat.

"Yeah I feel like my throat is on fire how about you two." I said. And they both nodded.

At that moment a dear ran by were we where and I don't now what took over my I pounce on it and was on top of it in seconds. Before I knew it I had bite his throat and had sucked out all of his blood. What the hell did I just do?

"Alice what just happened?" Bella asked me in a scared me.

"I have no idea but the burn in my throat is gone so I guess that's what I needed" as I said this the sun shined through in between the trees and I was shinning I was like a walking disco ball and when the sun hit Bella and Emmett they looked exactly like me. We were all quiet not sure of what to say until Emmett broke the silence and said "COOL!" that's when we all started laughing.

A while later all of us went hunting in the wood we found a bear 2 mountain lions and lots of elk the blood tasted so good we just couldn't get enough so we didn't stop until we couldn't drink anymore.

"Hey we should head back it's late and I really need a shower" Bella said like the responsible adult she always was.

"I don't think we can go back, plus I promised that I would get you both out of that horrible place and now here is our chance." Emmet said and I immediately knew he was right how would we explain the blood read eyes the blood drinking. That when I realized what we were.

"OMG."I Said.

"Alice what's wrong?" they both said at the same time.

"I just figured out what we are…WE ARE VAMPIRES!" I told them and as soon as I said it they both knew that it was the truth.

"Does this mean we are going to have to kill people for blood?" Emmett said worried about what we had to do to survive, yeah Emmett may look muscular and like a big badass but he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"No we don't we just drank the blood of a bear mountain lions a deer and lots of elk and the burning in our throat is gone that proves that we don't have to kill humans to survive in this life." I said in the calmest voice that I could manage.

"Alice is right we can only hunt animals and stay as far away from humans as possible so nothing bad happens" Bella said trying to calm Emmett down, it's weird how we are the ones that are comforting him when he is the one that usually comforts us.

"Where will we go now? What are we suppose to do?" I said to myself but of course Bella and Emmett heard. Emmett getting control again and going back to his normal self said "we go where life takes us" after that we all decided to get as far away from the orphanage as possible so we started to run and just kept going happy to finally be getting away from the place where we have gone through hell since we were 4.

**OK SO THERE YOU HAVE IT ALICE BELLA AND EMMETT ARE ALL VAMPIRES NOW I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF TO HOW MAKE MY STORY BETTER TELL ME AND I WILL TRY TO INCLUDE THEM IN MY STORY. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD I LET THE TRIPLETS FIND THE CULLENS A COUPLE DAYS FROM THEIR TRANSFORMATION OR A COUPLE YEARS MY SISTER THINKS A COUPLE YEARS BUT I WOULD REALY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL HAVE AT LEAST 2 MORE CHAPTERS UP BY THE END OF THIS WEEK.**

** -STEPH A15**


	3. Powers

**OK SO HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER TO WHERE LIFE MAY TAKE US. THAK YOU ALL OF YOU THAT ADDED MY STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES LISTS AND ALERTS.I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.**

**PREVIIOUSLY**

"Where will we go now? What are we suppose to do?" I said to myself but of course Bella and Emmett heard. Emmett getting control again and going back to his normal self said "we go where life takes us" after that we all decided to get as far away from the orphanage as possible so we started to run and just kept going happy to finally be getting away from the place where we have gone through hell since we were 4.

**EMPOV**

We have been running at night long and we aren't tired but I think we are going to have to rest soon because the sun is starting to come up and humans can't see us in the sun, we would probably scare them to death.

"Alice Bella I think we should stop and wait till night fall to start running again the sun is starting to come out." I said and both of them agreed.

"So what are we suppose to do until the sun goes down?" Bella said.

"I don't know do you two want to hunt again? That was really fun yesterday and I'm starting to feel the burning sensation back in my throat." I said.

"Yeah I can feel it as well, so let's hunt." Alice said.

So that's what we did all morning we were having so much fun just hunting playing around with each other till suddenly Bella and Alice and I got this very weird image in our heads like one of our visions from before but It felt different in a way. When I woke up I looked at my sisters faces and they were just as shocked as I was.

"What the hell was that?" I asked and they we all looked at each other and then said "we just had a vision." I was shocked I knew I was right but I didn't want to admit it.

"A vision like before, it was so weird" I said

"But everything is more clear like we were actually there watching these things happen" Alice said she was as shocked as I was but a little more controlled.

"It was strange but I don't think that we should be startled by it because this used to happen to us before. So what did you guys see I saw us with a family of four other vampires 3 blonds and one had a really nice copper hair color, he was cute." Bella said but as she said this all the things that were going through her head were in mine as well.

"Bells what was that?" I asked her and she had no Idea what I was talking about.

"You just showed me all the things you were thinking how did you do that." I said

"I have no idea but I why did I show you and not Alice?" she said

"Maybe cause your touching only Emmet and not me." Alice said. Maybe she was right Bella had more than just one power I wonder if we did as well.

"Hey do you think I can do something more like Bella?" I said and they both shrugged.

_I think I should try and do stuff and see if it happens. Maybe then we can know for sure. Emmett did you just say something they both said at the same time. Why can I hear you but you're not moving your lips Bella said I don't know why can I hear both of you and your not moving your lips._

"I think we can hear each others thoughts that is so cool now when we don't want to talk in front of people we can just do this." Alice said while jumping up and down.

"Emmett don't look at me like that I should make you jump up and down so you can see how much fun it is." at the moment she said that I started to jump up and down what the hell.

"Emmett stop making fun of me when I'm being serious." she said

"Alice what the hell are you talking about do you think I'm doing this on purpose? Well I'm no now tell me to stop and you'll see what happens I'm tired of acting like such a girl" I said and they both laughed.

"Well I think ill have just a little more fun." she said before making me do the chicken dance, I mean really the chicken dance!

"Alice stop this right now" I said it while glaring at her and all of a sudden I was free from what she was doing to me but she was screaming in pain. What did I just do?

"Emmett stop this it's hurting her!" Bella was screaming at me and all I had to do was tell my self to stop the pain and she stopped screaming. At that point Bella was already hugging her while I was 5 ft away staring in shock at what I had just done. Before I knew it I had started to run. I all of a sudden stopped and saw that it was Alice that had done this to me. I didn't want to see her I had hurt her.

"Alice stay away I don't want to hurt you or Bella." I said in almost a whisper and they obviously heard but they didn't stop moving towards me till they hit some kind of wall.

"Emmett let us pass please I'm ok you didn't hurt me I'm fine please me and Bella love you and that's never going to change so please let us pass we want to help you." Alice said her and Bella were looking at me with sad expressions and that when I let them pass. The immediately hugged me.

"I love both of you so much I can't believe I just hurt you Alice I'm so sorry please forgive me." I begged them both.

"Emmett there is nothing for you to apologize for because I was being really mean as well but I we both love you and nothing will ever change that the only possible way for that to change would be if you tried to hurt yourself that's the only thing we wouldn't forgive you for we love you and we don't know what we would do without you." Alice said while her and Bella hugged me tighter. _I love you both so much I said to them with my thoughts and they both said we love you too we would prefer to die than live without you._ That made me smile.

"God gave me the best sisters in the whole world I don't know what I did to deserve you two, I love you to death." I said and they both smiled.

"Well I guess that we just found out what your powers are?" Bella said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess we did in the worst possible way there is but at least now we know and I can be more careful with this." I said

"Hey do you guys see how pretty that flower is?" she said while looking at a really pretty dandelion and all of a sudden the flower was floating in front of her face.

"Bella I think you have telekinesis" Alice said while clapping her hands together. But all of a sudden she stops clapping and stares of into space once again. When she comes back she smiles at us.

"Alice what did you see?" Bella and I said at the same time

"I saw all of us when we were little and mommy took us to that beautiful field that had millions of flowers, that day is one of the best ones we ever had with mommy and I was forgetting about it but now I saw it like if it was just yesterday that we did it." she said

"Alice honey come here" I said and she came closer to me and I gave her a big hug.

"Alice I think you can no t only see the future like us but the past as well and I know for a fact that me and Emmett can't do that because we would have had the vision at the same time that you did." Bella said she was also sad at the thought of mommy in her head and that wonderful day we had when we were 4 right before she took us to the orphanage. So I gave her a hug as well.

"come on you guys we just found out we are vampires with the best coolest powers ever we can run at the speed of light we shine in the sun light we are all super hot and if the stories are true we are now immortal so please turn that frown upside down and lets go and have some fun." I told them both and as soon as I said they were hot they both smiled, they were such girls at times. The rest of that day we spend it experimenting and seeing how strong our powers were. When it was night again we began to run once more and right before we started running we saw where we were going to end up. It was a small town called Forks Washington if we ran all through the night we would be there by 5 in the morning. So who knows what's waiting for us in forks but I guess we'll find out.

**I HOPE YOOU ALL LIKED MY NEW CHAPTER. YES EMMETT HAS POWERS I THINK ITS TIME THAT HE GOT SOME SPECIAL GIFTS OF HIS OWN NOT JUST GET SUROUNDED BY REALY POWERFUL VAMPIRES WHILE HE IS JUST STRONG SO I GAVE THEM SOME REALY COOL POWERS. LET ME KNOWWHAT YOLU THINK.**

**APOILER ALERT-IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL MEET THE CULLENS.**

**-STEPH A15**


	4. Meet the Cullens

**HEY SO HERE IS MY NEW 'S ALSO THE LONGEST I HAVE WRITEN SO FOR NOT UPLOADING SOONER BUT MY INTERNET WAS HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

PREVIOUSLY

When it was night again we began to run once more and right before we started running we saw where we were going to end up. It was a small town called Forks Washington if we ran all through the night we would be there by 5 in the morning. So who knows what's waiting for us in forks but I guess we'll find out.

BPOV

So we have been running all night long, we aren't tired at all but we are here. Forks Washington, I have never really liked the rain and the cold much but now I don't get cold and I don't mind the rain either.

" hey guys I think this is the perfect place for us to live it's not to crowded it's rainy all the time and there is lots of forest which means we don't have to worry about food." while I said this the burn in my throat started to intensify.

"You know what you are right I think this is the perfect place to settle down into at least for a while." Emmett said

"I totally agree now can we go hunting my throat really hurts?" Alice said

"yeah we can but remember as far away from the humans as possible we don't want to do something we will regret later." said Bella in her responsible voice again.

"Ok let's go! I wonder if they have bears here." Emmett said in an excited tone sometimes I just can't help laughing at my brother. He suddenly went silent and I was about to ask why when I had a vision it was the same vision as before the 4 vampires.

_I wonder what it means. And this is our second time having this vision. I said. I'm not sure what it means but all I know is that that blond girl is so HOT said Emmett not being able to go a full 48hr without checking a girl out. Hey I too can go 48hr without checking a girl out Emmett said reminding me that my head wasn't private anymore. Oh sorry Emmett just a harmless thought. Ok if you guys are done can we hunt now! Said Bella. Yes we can now can we stop talking like this I hate not being able to think freely._

"_Yes we can I think we all like our privacy." said Emmett_

We have been hunting all morning, I love it so freeing plus it's a lot of fun.

"You guys did you hear that" Alice said in a worried voice and then all of a sudden we had a vision of the 4 vampires approaching us in les than 2 minutes.

"Emmett what are we going to do? Yeah I may be a vampire but the last one I met did this to us. What is if they try to hurt us?" Alice said as she started to freak out.

"Alice they may not be that bad, they may even help us and give us the answer to our questions, and we aren't that defenseless" that's all Emmet was able to say before we heard them running towards us.

EMPOV

So we are having a wonderful time and then all of a sudden we have a vision with the 4 vampires from before except this time they were coming to us in less than 2 minutes. I was totally freaked but I had to stay strong, Alice was already freaking out. I tried to get her to cal down and that's when we heard them and in a fraction of a second we could see them. That's when I remembered about my power so I pushed out what I called my shield 15 ft in front of us, in back of us and to the sides as well. I couldn't find my sisters in any kind of danger. They were now right in front of us only about 20 ft away.

"Who are you what do you want?" I asked and the one guy with chopper colored hair looked at us with weird eyes.

"are you going to answer the question or just stand there and look at us like we are a science experiment, I can see you are exactly like us so why do you look so stunned." I said to the one that was now staring at my little Bella that's when I stood in front of my sisters protecting them from any possible danger. Then the blond male with short hair nudged him and he regained control over himself.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, my wife Esme my daughter Rosalie and my sons Edward and Jasper." said the one with short blond hair pointing out each of his family members to us.

"Who may you be?" he asked in a very curious but polite way.

"My name is Emmett and these are my sisters Bella and Alice, we are triplets and we have just been turned into what we are 2 days ago." I said while pointing as my sisters as I said their names just like he had with his family.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you but if you don't mind me asking where do you come from? And why are you here?" he said in a calm voice.

"Well before we were turned we used to live in an orphanage in New York City. We are here because we hated it there and when we realized what we were we knew we couldn't go back even if we wanted to." as I said this Alice stepped out from behind me

"Please don't make us go back the people there are really mean" she said and I bet you anything that if she was still human she would be crying. So I hugged her close to me looked into her eyes and said "don't worry Ally we will never go back." I had totally forgotten we had company and I immediately passed Alice of to Bella.

"Is she ok? What's wrong? Can I help?" said the woman who was named Esme as she got closer but suddenly stopped 15 ft away from us because of my shield.

"Its fine she's just sad because we used to get teased a lot back at the orphanage because of the things we would see." I tried to explain but she seemed confused.

"Emmett why can't I get any closer to you or your sisters?" she said

"Oh I'm sorry Esme but my priority has always been to protect my sisters and I don't know if I can trust all of you, but you seem nice enough so if you want you can now pass." I said to her she still looked confused but worried at the same time so with out a second thought she walked towards Bella who had Alice wrapped up in a her arms.

"honey is there anything that I can help you with?" she asked Alice in a sweet motherly voice that made me want to cry and of course Alice being Alice automatically hugged Esme and cried as best she could in this body but I guess Alice hugged her a little to hard and she winced. At that moment all of her family walked forward growling at us but they hit my wall and couldn't pass. Alice realized what had just happened and she let go of Esme and walked over to me and hugged me hard. And at that moment Alice was starring off into space and she was having a vision of the past because me and Bella weren't seeing anything. Then as soon as it happened it stopped and Alice looked at Esma with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about your son. He was really beautiful." as she said this the growling stopped and it turned into shock while Esme just looked at Alice.

"It's ok It was a long time ago the pain never really goes away but I have learned to deal with it and as you can see now I have a beautiful family that I wouldn't change for anything in the world." she said this in a loving motherly voice, _I miss my mom. Why did she have to leave, why? It's all my fault._

"Emmett don't do that. Don't blame yourself for what she did we may not have been the

Most normal kids but she was the one that decided to give us up." Alice and Bella said this at he same time and that just made me smile.

"I love you both I hope you never forget that." I said and they smiled and said "we love you too Emmy." that's when once again I notice we weren't alone. I hate when people see me all vulnerable and weak.

"Emmett are you ok? And how did you girls know what he was thinking?" Esme asked in that concerned loveable voice again.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you didn't know." I said and that's when Alice cut me off.

"You see we can hear each others thoughts." when she said this that guy Edward got mad, I wonder why?

"That's really cool can you guys do anything else like how did you know about my son?" Esme asked Alice.

"Yes we can do more than what you just saw, and I knew about because I saw you as you cried over his grave." as she said

"How rude of us Carlisle we should invite these wonderful children to the house and there they can tell us their story and what they can do more calmly." Esme said

"You are right dear, will you three like to come to our house its not far it's like a 3 minute run." Carlisle said.

"Well let us discuss this." I said looking at y sisters.

_I don't think we should go I don't trust them all yet only Esme I said. Emmett we had that vision for a reason we were suppose to meet this family said Alice. Maybe they can help us like you said before tell us what to expect of this life Bella said. I guess I'm out numbered like always._

When I looked back at the vampires they all had curious expressions wondering what just happened. "We'll go." I simply said to them.

"That's great now follow me." Esme said to us. We did as she told us and for some reason I fully trusted her. When we got to there house well it wasn't even a house it was more like a mansion, huge white and 50% of it was made up of glass.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked us and we all nodded, as we entered the house all of the vampires were seated in the living room waiting for us. The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside it was all white and elegant. I loved it.

"Go a head and take a seat" Esme said. How am I supposed to keep my shield big enough to protect my sisters and myself without including them? This was a problem.

"I don't mean to be rude but I don't completely trust your family Esme I trust you but not them. I don't want to put my shield down I need space away from them not much but enough so that if something happens my sisters wont be in any kind of danger." I said getting looks from every where including my sisters the only one that seemed to understand was Carlisle and Esme.

"Well you can move this couch back so you can have the space you need" said Carlisle.

"Thank you." I said and going to move the couch while my sisters still glared at me.

"What?" I said to them

"Do you ever not exaggerate we aren't 5 Emmet we can take care of ourselves." they both said looking at me.

"Can you honestly blame me for wanting to keep my little sisters safe?" I said

"Your only 5 minutes older than me" said Alice

"And only 2 minutes older than me" said belle

"What ever 2 minutes 5 minutes that's still older" they both looked at me then laughed.

"Ok now both of you sit we have a story to tell." I said and they both sat down we were now only 5 ft away from all the Cullens.

"Ok so where do you want us to start?" I asked them.

"We would like to hear your entire life story if you don't mind" said Carlisle

"Ok then, Bella why don't you tell it." I said

"ok." she responded.

"Well we were born September 13 1993 in New York City. We only had a mother, we never met our dad we don't even know his name. our mother was nice tall brown hair chocolate brown eyes she was always worried about us because we would space out and then tell her things that we would see. One day we went to this field it was covered in flowers of every color we loved it. We had so much fun that day." and that's where she stopped and started to cry in a way while I pulled her close to me. That's when Esme came forward and Bella switched from hugging me to hugging her.

"I guess I'll continue the story. Well like Bella said before that day was the best day we ever spent with our mother but little did we know that it was going to go from best to worse in an instant. Our mother instead of taking us home took us to that awful orphanage where we have spend the last 13 years of our lives, always hopping that she would come back but she never did it wasn't until I was 13 that I understood that she had left because she was scared of us and that she was never coming back. So as you can see our beautiful day turned into a nightmare and a goodbye from our mother… We never saw her after that day. Then 2 days ago Alice was upset and crying because the kids were teasing her and she went for a walk in the woods next to our house." that where I stopped and let Alice continue.

"Like Emmet said I was crying and upset so I went into the woods. That's where I saw him, this beautiful gorgeous man with blond hair blood red eyes he was shirt less had a really good body besides that he asked if something was wrong. I said that I was just a little upset and then he bit my neck and I didn't think much of it till he bit harder and I saw blood that's when I screamed and Bella came running out side I'm sure Emmet did too but that last thing I remember before I blacked out was seeing Bella's shocked face. Then the next thing I know I feel like I'm being burned alive so I scream I hear other screams as well but the pain doesn't let me think not until the pain was almost gone did u realize that I could hear 2 other hearts beating besides mine. I screamed once more then I opened my eyes and saw Bella and Emmett on the floor then like me Bella screamed and opened her eyes as I got to her Emmet screamed and opened his eyes. We had no idea what had happened to us we were just happy we were together. Then or throat started hurting and a deer ran by were we were and out of nowhere I attack it and suck all his blood out, by then we were kind of freaked but it took the burn away so we hunted down bears mountain lions elk and deer. Then we all had a vision it was of you we saw you here in this house at this very moment, we didn't know what it meant so we ignored it and continued to run and then we found out that we have more powers. After we found out all of our powers we had another vision it was of us here in Forks, that's when we knew we were going to end up here and when we got here we decided to hunt and you found us after that. So that's our life" as she finished everyone was staring at us like if we were crazy.

"Emmett why does everyone look at us like that we aren't crazy" and that's when she started to cry again why did people have to stare.

"Alice I'm sorry we shouldn't be doing that we didn't mean to upset you it's just we are shocked by our story." said a voice I had never heard before then I realized it was Jasper.

"it's ok it's just people have stared judged teased pushed pointed at and talked about us in a bad way all our lives and I don't like it." as she said this Jasper got up from where he was sitting and came forward till my shield stopped him.

"Emmett let him pass, he wont hurt me I can take care of myself you know that." she said and I did as she told me and jasper immediately went up to her and apologized once again then hugged her close, I did not like that one bit.

"Jasper please step away from my sister now." I said and he let go and walked back to his original seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you Emmett he was only being nice." Alice said as she hit me behind the head.

"Ok first of all OWWW and second he was being a little to nice to you Alice and you don't even know him or his intensions." I said and then she hit me again.

"I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Alice said

"You know she's right" Bella said

"Really you're agreeing with her?"

"Yeah because she is right and you are wrong." Bella said

"Sorry to interrupt but I know why he did it I'm the same way with rose." Jasper said siding with me; I'm starting to like him better now.

"See Alice at least he understands unlike you" I said

"Really jasper you're siding with him?" she asked

"sorry but I am, I wouldn't like any guy getting to close to rose specially if she doesn't know him so I get where he is coming from." he said

"whatever." she said and let it go.

"So is there anything else you would like to know?" I asked

"Yes if you don't mind I would like to know what all of your powers are" said Carlisle

"Sure. Well lets start with Alice she can has a shield on her mind so no gift can penetrate it she can see the future and the past and she can control the what the body does like if she wants you to jump you jump and that's it for her as far as we know. Bella can see the future like Alice but not the past she is telekinetic and she has a shield on her mind as well and can project her thoughts trough touch. Me well I can see the future not the past I have a mental shield I also have a shield that prevents people to get too close and I can at so cause people pain. Oh and we can hear each others thoughts. That's it." as I finished saying that all there mouths were hanging open it was so funny. So I look over at Bella and Alice and we all started to laugh.

"Are you all ok" Bella asked after she had controlled herself.

"Yes we are, so that's why I couldn't read their thoughts they have shields." Edward said.

"What did you just say, you can read thoughts. OMG we aren't the only weird ones" Alice said making me and Bella laugh again.

"Did you just call me weird?" Edward asked in a not so nice tone.

"Don't talk to her like that you know she didn't mean to offend you" I said no more humor in my voice.

"Emmett its fine plus I called us weird as well" she said all happy.

"Fine then. So what powers do you guys have?"

"Edward can read minds Rosalie can shape shift Jasper can control your mood and me and Esme don't do anything special. Said Carlisle."

"I thought only we had these weird powers but after hearing that all of you have a power I just thought it was normal that we were normal but then you said me and Esme don't do anything special and I feel like a freak again." said Alice

"Actually Alice it rare for a vampire to have a power, so consider your self special not a freak" Carlisle said.

"Thanks so much Carlisle you all are awesome!" Alice said excited and she went and gave Carlisle a hug.

"Your welcome honey you all are really nice loving people from what I can tell." he replied and hugged her back.

"Where are you all staying?" asked Esme in her motherly voice

"We are homeless at the moment we just arrived here, but I will take this over being in that horrible orphanage any day." Bella said

"That is nonsense you should all stay here with us" Esme replied. Alice and Bella looked happy and hopeful but we didn't know these people and it would be rude of us to stay here.

"That's really nice of you Esme but we can't stay here it would just be rude to make ourselves your responsibility." As soon as I said this my sisters knew it was the truth and the looked down again.

"That's crazy talk you all have no family no place to go are knew to this life let us help you, it would be no problem at all." she replied

"Yes it would be no problem for us to help you all get settled into Forks and to your new vampire life." said Carlisle

"I still don't think its right I would feel like if we are taking advantage of you." I said

" you at least need to stay for a couple of days, please let me help you." she said again in her motherly voice and I cracked at that very moment I couldn't say no to her she felt like a mother to me.

"Bella Alice what do you guys think?" they had been really quiet throughout this whole argument with Esme, and now I know why. They were both staring into the eyes of Edward and Jasper.

"Alice, Bella" I said more loudly and that seemed to finally wake them from their fantasies.

"What!" they both said a little too loud and in a mean tone. So what do I do I glare at them. How stupid am I? And then they were both screaming. As soon as I realized what was happening I stopped and then kneeled in front of both of them.

"Bella Alice I am so sorry I forgot I could do that please forgive me." I didn't even get to finish my apology because they both hugged me so tight that I bet if I was human I would be purple right now.

"We're sorry Emmett we shouldn't have yelled at you, we know your still having trouble controlling it and it was our fault so please don't blame yourself we did this not you." they said together like always. I was about to respond to them when I saw that Edward and Jasper were growling at me and trying to get passed my shield.

"See this is why I'm over go to extremes to protect you two, if I hadn't put my shield up around us those two would have probably ripped my head off of my body for accidentally making you scream." I said to bella and Alice they both laughed

"Yeah sure, what makes you think they care about us maybe they just want to rip you to shreds because you were checking out their sister." Alice said and that just made bella and everyone else in the room laugh harder.

"Alice I was not!" I said defending myself

"Really then who said "all I know is that blonde chick is HOT" Bella answered because Alice couldn't stop laughing.

"Do you guys really need to do this to me they didn't even know about that, we had that discussion 2 hours ago can you please let it go." I said while everyone in the room laughed except Rosalie she just had this beautiful smile on her face.

"and Bella if I can recall correctly you said Edward was cute." I than in an instant slapped me in the back of my head. That just made me laugh. But I stopped when I saw that Edward and Bella had their eyes looked on each other just like alice and Jasper and what I saw next to Edward was a really quiet Rosalie looking at me and I just couldn't help looking back at her. It like she and I were the only ones here.

"Ok then its settled the triplets are staying with us." said Carlisle but none of us looked up at him we were all to caught up in our own little moment.

"So Jasper Edward Rosalie why don't you show them the guest rooms." said Esme in a suspicious tone. I wonder what's going through her head.

**OK SO THAT WAS THE FAMOUS CULLEN MEETING.I HOPE YOU LIKED REVIEW, I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHAPTRER WHETHER ITS GOOD OR BAD. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT THE NEXXT CHAPTERS SHOULD BE ABOUT SEND ME PM AND ILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. ILL UPDATE IN 2 OR 3 DAYS SOONER IF I HAVE TIME.**

**-STEPH A15**


	5. Up the stairs

**OK SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER BUT MY COMPUTER GOT A CIRUS AND I CANT USE I WAS FINALY ABLE TO USE MY FRIENDS COMPUTER AND AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BUT IF YOU DONT TELL ME.**

**ENOUGH OF MY TALK HERE IS THE STORY.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Ok then its settled the triplets are staying with us." said Carlisle but none of us looked up at him we were all to caught up in our own little moment.

"So Jasper Edward Rosalie why don't you show them the guest rooms." said Esme in a suspicious tone. I wonder what's going through her head.

**ESME'S POV**

Ok so as soon as I saw the way my kids were looking at the triplets the wheels in my head started turning. Carlisle was totally clueless as to what I was doing but like always he trusted me to know what I was doing and played along. I had invited the triplets to stay with us, but just as fast as I had invited them Emmet had already turned me down. I couldn't have them leave I know for a fact it would break my children's hearts because I think they just found there soul mates, the triplets may not yet understand what this means but they will. So I ask Emmett again in the nicest motherly way I could manage, I knew he was going to say yes but in the blink of an eye he had turned and asked his sisters and I knew I was in trouble. If his sisters said no then it was a for sure no. when his sisters didn't respond he got a little mad and raised his voice a little that made the girls mad but they turned around and screamed "what" they had been having a private moment with my sons and did not want to be interrupted. Emmett wasn't happy and before you can think of anything else both girls were screaming and holding their heads, Emmett as soon as he realized what was happening stopped and apologized but of course my sons were mad as hell but they couldn't get passed Emmett's shield to do anything. Then the triplets started making fun of each other and soon we were all laughing and that's when my chance had come so I told Carlisle so tell the triplets they were staying and then I told my kids to show the triplets around I know for a fact that will get them all talking and will soon become something more.

**CARLISLES' POV**

Today was a really weird day, we met vampire triplets. They aren't just normal vampires, no they are gifted they all have these amazing powers. You would think that's the strange part but no its not. You see I have 3 adoptive vampire kids Rosalie, Edward and Jasper they are all single and when we randomly stumble across these triplets their eyes start to glow and they can't seem to stop smiling. I didn't think much of it because even Esme and I were amazed by the triplets. When we got back to the house strange things started happening like Alice started to cry and jasper was automatically out of his seat and tried to get close to her but couldn't because of Emmet's shield then Alice told Emmet to let Jasper pass and he did then jasper and Alice started to get a little to close and Emmett didn't like that. After that there were a lot of staring happening between Alice and Jasper and Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett would look at each other as well but since Emmett was doing all the talking they really didn't have a chance to start to connect like the rest of them. That's when Esme invited the triplets to stay and I really didn't think much of it I just thought she was being nice, how naive I am. I played along till it was decided that they were staying. When I was sure they were up stairs and I knew that they weren't paying attention I questioned Esme.

"Esme what's going on you were one step away from tying them to the sofa just to make them all stay." I said.

"Carlisle I will not have my children's soul mate just walk out the door and break our kid's hearts without even knowing It." she simply said

"Ok so I'm not going crazy you saw what was happening too?" I asked

"Yes of course I saw, why else do you think I would try this hard to make them stay?" she asked.

"I don't know you always want to help people and it could have been that." I said

"Well now you get why it was so important for them to stay. They will make the cutes couples and we will finally be complete. I can't wait to start planning the weddings, do you think they will have a triple wedding or 3 separate weddings?" she was now so excited and talking way too fast. All I could do was smile at my lovely wife.

"Esme they barely met and you are already planning the wedding?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but I cant help it I'm tired of my children being all alone and only planning our wedding, I can now plan four, ours and all of theirs it's so exciting!" she was so happy I didn't want to burst her bubble so instead I asked "what do you think they are doing?"

**EMMETT'S POV**

We were all laughing about the things Alice had revealed and out of nowhere Carlisle says "Ok then its settled the triplets are staying with us." then Esme says "So Jasper Edward Rosalie why don't you show them the guest rooms."

I'm still confuse but I don't care because Rosalie is coming right at me walking at a slow pace, just like Edward and Jasper are going to Alice and Bella but at this moment I don't really care about that because Rosalie is looking at me.

"Emmett can you please let me pass so I can show you where your room is?" she asked in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I immediately let my shield down, not even caring that her brothers could get to where my sisters were.

"Ok you can pass now." while her brothers wasted no time and crossed to get to my sisters she waited till I told her it was ok.

"Thanks." that's all she said as she walked over to where I was sitting and pulled me up by the hand. We walked up the stairs in awkward silence, till we got to a door on the second floor.

"Ok so this will be your room from now on will you like me to show you where everything is?" she asked in a shy voice.

"Yes, if you don't mind." I said in a quiet voice just like her which is weird because I'm never shy around girls, but there was something about Rosalie I couldn't even explain it.

"well the bathroom is through that door the closet is right here next to your bed it's a walk in. there is nothing in it except towels for when you shower and I'm guessing you have no personal belongings that you brought we will go shopping in the morning and stock up your closet with all the things you will need and we can also buy any other piece of furniture you like. If there in anything you need my room is right across the hall from you. The-" I loved the way she talked she was just so beautiful and she seemed so shy but confident at the same time. And all of a sudden I really wanted to touch her check and without thinking twice about it I put my hand against her cheek that caught her by surprise and stopped talking at once. What had I done?

**ROSALIE'S POV**

So I was babbling on and on about where things were when all of a sudden Emmett touches my cheek. I was surprised, but in a good way. Ever since I saw him I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. I couldn't think I couldn't speak so I just stayed there as he touched my cheek. Soon way too soon he put his hand down and the smile that was on my face went away.

"I am so sorry for doing that I don't know what I was thinking" Emmett said very fast and in suck a low voice I almost missed it.

"It's ok. I don't mind." was all that I was able to say before I reached and touched his face then his muscular arms. He was so perfect it was hard to believe he was real. He didn't move instead he closed his eyes and smiled. I feel like I just found my soul mate but does he feel the same way.

**BELLA'S POV**

As soon as Emmet put down his shield Edward was in front of me. He was so cute, he looked like and angle that just came down from heaven.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your room." he said in this beautiful voice that send a shiver down my body.

"Ok" I managed to say in a whisper that I'm not sure he heard but when he smiled and took my hand in his to help me up I knew he had. I smiled. I can't believe I was starting to feel something for this guy I just met but I just can't help it.

**EDWARD'S POV**

The minute I saw Bella I completely fell in love and when I looked into her eyes for the first time I knew she was my soul mate. I don't know how exactly I know but I do. I couldn't stop looking into her eyes and when Esme told us to show them their rooms I was so exited they were going to be staying with us that I jumped out of my seat and walked a little faster than a human. That's when I remembered about Emmett's shield, that really suck and as if to remind me that he had a shield I walked into it and stumbled back. Then Rosalie asked him to take it down so she could pass and I knew that was my only chance so as soon as he agreed I made a run for Bella. She just smiled through all of it.

"follow me and I'll show you to your room" I said in a shy voice but loud enough that she could hear it.

"ok" she said in a whisper. I automatically smiled and took her hand. She was really soft and beautiful she was petit with brown hair that was almost to her waist she was just perfect. We got to her room way to fast for my liking even if we did walk at a human pace, I opened the door and took her inside.

"So this will be your room, my room is next door if you need anything." I felt really bad for even thinking of leaving her but I had no idea what she was thinking. So I made a move to leave but when I looked into her eyes I stopped. Then I did something that I had never done in my 110 year I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't move at first but then she realized what was going on and returned my kiss with a passion that could have set the house of fire. I then slowly broke the kiss and looked into her eyes again and smiled and she returned the smiled and then leaned up and kissed me again. When we finally broke apart all we could do was smile.

**JASPER'S POV**

I had no idea who this girl named Alice was but I loved and cared about her already. I don't think she has any idea what is happening to us and why we feel this way, but I can tell she feels that she loves and cares for me as well when I was taking her upstairs I took her had and she didn't seem to mind. I opened the door to her room she smiled and then walked in and she looked at the bed with sad eyes.

"what's wrong?" I asked in a hurry.

"nothing it's just I cant get on the bed it's too high. It doesn't matter I cant sleep anyway." she responded in a sad voice. So I walked up to her picked her up and placed her on the bed as soon as I did that she smiled.

"Thanks jasper your so sweet" she said and then just looked into my eyes.

**ALICE'S POV**

As I stared into jaspers eyes I felt a sudden urge to kiss him and I didn't know why.

"Jasper you have beautiful eyes." I said to him.

"Thank you. So do you." he replied. That feeling grew and I all of a sudden leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back without hesitation. At that moment I knew he liked me like I liked him.

* * *

**OK I HOPE YOU LIKED UPDATE AS SOON AS POSIBLE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	6. THE RULES!

**OK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY **

**ALICE'S POV**

As I stared into jaspers eyes I felt a sudden urge to kiss him and I didn't know why.

"Jasper you have beautiful eyes." I said to him.

"Thank you. So do you." he replied. That feeling grew and I all of a sudden leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back without hesitation. At that moment I knew he liked me like I liked him.

* * *

**EMMETT'S POV**

Rosalie and I were having suck a good time here in the darkness of my room just enjoying each others company but I couldn't help but worry about my sisters. So I listened to there thoughts. I heard Alice first _jasper is so cute. His golden eyes match his hair_. Ok I was sure she was fine that's when I hear Alice thinking about her kiss with Jasper, what? Why did they kiss? I don't really care why the thing is they kissed and that should not have happened they barely met. I was so mad that I swear that if I was human I would have been red.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asked

"Give me a minute" I said to her. I need to check on Bella before I do anything, but this time it didn't take too long for me to get mad right away I heard Bella thinking about kissing Edward AGAIN, what was wrong with my sisters today did these guys brain wash them or something? I don't care right now I need to get my sisters away from them now because a kiss can lead to a lot of things.

"Rosalie would you excuse me for a minute?" I said trying to not raise my voice

"Sure" she said still confused but all I could focus on getting my sisters away from her brothers.

I ran at full speed out of my room and into Alice's room which was at thankfully on the same floor.

"Emmett what's wrong" Alice said shocked that I had ran into her room.

"What's wrong?" I said raising my voice "do you honestly have to ask? I think you forgot I can read your thoughts." I said while glaring at Jasper.

"Ohhhh" was all she was able to say. That's when Bella and Edward. Great

"Bella what about you, what do you have to say for yourself?" I said and you could see that she was confused but when she looked into mine and Alice's thought and caught on.

"Ohhhh that well what can I say so you don't get mad?" she said in a quiet voice

"Nothing. You both should not have done that, you don't even know them." I said lowering my voice.

That's when all three of us had a vision. It was of me burning jasper and Edward mentally. Then the vision changed to one of my sisters and I screaming at each other. Then it changed again to the girls on one side of the house and I on the opposite side.

"Ok that was horrible" I said as we all came out of the vision.

"Yeah it was." Alice and Bella said at the same time.

"Ok. None of us want that to happen. So let's put it this way you both will never be alone with those two again. I love you both to pieces I don't want you get hurt. I don't know them you don't know them. I know you guys just clicked since you first looked into each others eyes; I know I get it I felt the same thing with Rosalie but its only right to get to know her before anything happens between us even if it's just a kiss. Do you both know where I'm coming from, I have no problem with you guys getting to know each other and maybe in the future becoming more than friends but for now please take it slow." I said to them while the just looked at me with teary happy eyes.

"Thanks Emmy we love you." they said and hugged me. It wasn't till I looked up from my sisters that I saw that all of the Cullen's had been watching us. This sucks I hate when people see me all weak and sentimental.

"So I guess you guys heard and saw everything." I said and they nodded

"Well then Edward Jasper lets get one thing straight like I just told my sisters I don't want you guys alone not even for a minute. I don't have a problem with you all getting to know each other but there will be no touching at all. If you break the rules you will burn till I think you have learned a lesson. Got it?" I said looking at them straight in the eye.

"Ok fine but you have to follow your own rules when it comes to you and rose. We may not be able to burn you but there are two of us and we will beat the crap out of you." Jasper said with a smile on his face Edward was just trying not to laugh.

"That's fine I have no problem with following the rules. I can control myself unlike you two who already kissed my sisters." I said not wanting to let them beat me.

"Oh please you probably kissed rose as well you just don't want to admit it." Jasper replied

"He has not. He has been nothing but a gentle man." Rosalie said which shut them both up and made me happy.

"Well then it's decided we will all follow the rules until we know each other better. Agreed?" I said

"Yes" they all said

"You all are so cute. We didn't even have to set the rules. Aren't they cute Carlisle" Esme said to all of us. She had been quiet all this time that I had forgotten she was even in the room.

"That's how it's always been with us Esme. We never really had an authority figure in our lives to set limits for us, the three of us always have to set boundaries for each other no matter where we go. So we don't ever cross the line, it's how we work that's why we don't fight because we know when to stop." Bella said

"Yeah we all know each other inside and out so we know when to stop but when we are introduced to a new situation we always have to set the rules or sooner or later one of us will cross the line and there will be a fight." Alice said

"It helps keep the peace between us. Tonight for example the line was crossed and I was really close to hurting Edward and Jasper because of the kiss they shared with my sisters. If it hadn't been for our vision they would both be on the ground screaming there heads off." I said and everyone in the room was staring at my sisters and I.

"Well for 17 you are all very mature." Carlisle said breaking the silence.

"Thank you." my sisters and I said at the same time like the cliché triplets.

"Well what do you say we put this whole issue behind us and go hunting? You guys are still newborns and I'm sure your throats are burning." Carlisle said

"Ok then its forgotten lets go hunt my throat is on fire." Alice said. And with that we all went hunting.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND IF YOU DIDN'T AND HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS GO AHEAD AND TELL ME. OH AND I WILL BE UPDATING TOMOROW NIGHT.**

**I WILL ALSO BE UPLOADING A NEW STORY I STARED WRITING WHEN MY COMPUTER WASN'T WORKING. IT'S CALLED FINDING MY WAY PLZ GIVE IT A CHANCE. I WILL UPLOAD IT TOMMOROW.**

**PLZ REVIEW I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY.**

**-STEPH A15=)**


	7. AKWARD

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY READERS **Cadence Callula Laramae**,** twilight4everrules, gemma loves edward, 4Ever-Twilight-Luva, KKCopper, Pianogirl05, LoverOfDarkness13, Amie123, twilightgirl1724, TWIHARDEDWARD1, Ledezma Twilight Lover.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE AND IN THIS CHAPTER IT WILL BE CHANGING PERSPECTIVES A LOT.**

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Well for 17 you are all very mature." Carlisle said breaking the silence.

"Thank you." my sisters and I said at the same time like the cliché triplets.

"Well what do you say we put this whole issue behind us and go hunting? You guys are still newborns and I'm sure your throats are burning." Carlisle said

"Ok then its forgotten lets go hunt my throat is on fire." Alice said. And with that, we all went hunting.

**BELLA'S POV**

Dear diary,

It has been 10 months since we turned and found the Cullen's. Since then many things have happened. For starters, Edward and I are a couple now. I know I'm so happy I don't think I have been this happy in a long time. Alice and Jasper are together, and Emmett and Rosalie are together. We all found the love of our lives here in forks Washington. Emmett at first was way over protective with Alice and me even after we had the vision of all of us getting married with them. After a while he loosened up, I think it was because Rosalie and him started going out. We are going to be starting school in a week but before that we were going to spend Christmas weekend with the Denali's or like they like to be called the Cullen's cousins. Alice and I are a little nervous because rose told us that Tanya had a thing for Edward and that Irina had a thing for Jasper. What happens if they are all up on them we cant just kill them or act all over protective we don't own them and we don't have a ring on our finger to say that they are ours and we are theirs. So lets hope nothing happens. Oh diary I have to go we just got to the Denali's home.

TTYL,

BELLA

**HOURS EARLIER**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Today I was going to ask Emmet for Bella's hand in marriage, I know who does that know a days but I was born and raised in 1918 and in those days that was the proper thing to do. I will admit that I was scared to death to ask but I calmed down a bit when jasper realized what I wanted to do and offered to come with me as back-up just in case something happened.

When we saw Emmet sitting outside on the porch we decided that it would be the Perfect time to ask so we went and when he turned to look at us we just froze in fear at what he would do to us, because incase you forgot he was able to cause you pain without even touching you.

"What's wrong with you two" Emmett ask when he saw us frozen

"We just wanted to know if you would like to go hunting with us…right now." Jasper said awkwardly.

"Sure I haven't Hunted in a while" he said

"Ok then lets go" I said

We hunted for an hour or so then the nerves were back and I knew that if I didn't ask him now I wasn't going to do it at all.

"Emmet you know that I love Bella right?"

"Yes I know that why?" he asked suspiciously

"Well we have gotten really close in the last 10 months and I would like to marry her" I said to him really fast.

"Dude are you asking me for my sister's hand in marriage?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes I am. So what do you say are you going to let me marry your sister or not?" I said really nervous as to what he would say

"What would happen if I said no" he said

"I would probably beg you to let me marry her and if you still said no then I would ask you everyday till you said yes." I said knowing that he was going to say yes.

"You barely had the guts to ask me once and with Jasper as your back-up am I correct"

"Yes" I said and Jasper said "no" at the same time. Emmet and I both turned to stare are Jasper.

"What do you mean" Emmet finally asked

"Well the reason I came wasn't just to be Edwards back-up" he said

"What? Then why did you come?" Emmet asked him

"Well for the same reason that Edward came here today." he said

"So that's why you offered to come with me?" I asked

"yeah you honestly think I would face Emmet's wrath just for you?" he asked I didn't even have time to answer because Emmet started laughing, jasper and I just looked at each other and then at Emmet thinking that he was insane.

"don't look at me like that this is hilarious finding out that you two were to chicken to come ask me for my sisters hand in marriage alone. Anyway, I do not know if you guys realize this but Bella Alice and I are psychic and we long ago saw the three of us marring the three of you." Emmet sated

"and you didn't think to inform us of this why" I asked mad because he made us go through all of that knowing that it was going to eventually happen but then Jasper and I realized something.

"are you saying that you are going to give us permission to marry your sisters?" jasper and I asked

"I will on one condition." he replied

"what's the condition?" we asked at the same time.

"You have to let me marry your sister?" he said. Jasper and I stared at each other for a second then said " DEAL you have our permission." then we all laughed at how our conversation turned out from me proposing to Bella to all of us proposing to our love. We talked for a little longer and decided that all three of us were going to propose to them on Christmas which was only a couple hours away and we were going to be in Denali spending it with our family so it was perfect.

That's when jasper and Emmet realized they didn't have rings and started to freak out. I laughed at them and told them that we could just go and guy rigs right now. They agreed and we were of to the jeweler's, they both got beautiful rings that I was sure the girls were going to love. When we got home we all went our separate ways to hide our newly bought and wrapped rings in our suit case because we were suppose to be leaving in an hour.

**This chapter was to long so i had to divide it into ch7&ch8. sorry if you think its too short. I will update as soon as i have 5 new reviews**

**The next chapter will be the proposal from Edward,Jasper&Emmt and who knows maybe someone else too.**

**Also i have a poll on my page asking you guys wich of my stories you would like me too finish first, so if you like this one plz go vote:)**

**PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS.**

**~*STEPH A15*~**


	8. Save Fanfiction

VERY IMPORTANT! YOU MUST SIGN THIS ONLINE OR FANFICTION WILL BE SHUT DOWN. ALL FAN ART, FAN VIDEOS ETC...PLEASE! WE NEED 100,000 BY THE 25TH! wh. gov /lUHPr (Fanfic wouldn't let me put the link in. So its all separate, just take out the spaces) 


End file.
